Bonjour Tristesse
by damsel in the pain
Summary: let us welcome the sorrow.../SasuNaru/gaje/suck at summary/


Di masa dewasa ini orang-orang banyak berpikir bahwa apapun bisa dibeli dengan uang. Apapun memang berarti tanpa pengecualian. Rasa-rasanya orang telah diperbudak oleh uang. Melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapat berlembar-lembar kertas bernilai tersebut tanpa peduli terhadap reduksi moral yang terjadi pada diri mereka. Bahkan mulai sekarang timbul yang namanya seni kepalsuan demi meningkatkan daya untuk menghasilkan uang. Seni munafik yang dipertontonkan oleh pihak-pihak yang—lagi-lagi—tak bermoral. Cih betapa menyedihkan. Manusia zaman sekarang, apakah moralnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa diperbaharui? Apakah benar-benar sudah tak ada cara lagi? Hidup ini dipersembahkan untuk kita, jadi silahkan menikmati jalan hidup apapun yang kau inginkan, karena kau pemerannya dan kau sendiri penontonnya. Satu hal yang pasti, selama kau masih punya hal yang kau percayai, maka uang bukanlah satu-satunya jalan, kau tahu...

**Bonjour Tristesse**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: male x male, OOC, miss typo(s), a psycho Sasu, don't like don't read!—how cliché.

Rated: T+

a/n: oneshot. Hope you like it

Happy reading minna ^.^

**((((((18041995))))))**

Pemuda itu masih sibuk menghisap benda penuh dengan berbagai zat adiktif yang terselip di bibirnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan napasnya dan bersamaan dengan itu, keluarlah asap sisa hasil hisapan benda itu. Ia lantas meminum segelas liquor yang ada di depannya kemudian kembali menghisap benda itu dan begitu seterusnya. Sesungguhnya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu—ah, tepatnya seseorang malam ini. Untuk itulah mengapa malam ini ia datang kesini. Sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan dimana ia harus menemui client-nya, tapi kalau boleh memilih, ia tidak mau ditempat seperti ini. Toh, kalau nanti client-nya datang, mereka akan langsung pergi kan? Bukan untuk menikmati alunan musik yang diputar keras-keras di club malam ini. Tidak, mekanisme kerjanya tidak seperti itu. Client-nya pun biasanya juga tahu hal itu.

Ah, rupanya client-nya sudah terlambat lima menit dari jadwal seharusnya. Sialan, dia pikir aku hanya punya client dia saja? Pikir pemuda itu. Baru saja pemuda itu hendak mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menghubungi sang client. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Pemuda itupun menoleh dan sedikit melebarkan matanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa wujud client-nya seperti ini. Seorang pria, dengan kemeja putih serta pants yang rapi seperti orang kantoran. Cukup tampan menurutnya, tapi, tetap saja seorang pria.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kan?" ucap pria itu.

"Hn" balas sang pemuda—atau yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke—singkat.

"Sebelum kau menjalankan tugasmu. Perkenalkan dulu namaku adalah..."

"Aku hanya melayani wanita selama ini, kau tahu? Untuk seorang pria aku belum pernah, jadi aku minta bayarannya double." Potong Sasuke tegas, membuat sang pria mau tak mau sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Tapi pria itu masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Palsu. Sasuke tahu itu.

"Namaku adalah Sai. Masalah bayaran itu bukan suatu hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Sebelumnya aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu. Tentang pekerjaanmu kali ini. Aku ingin kau melakukannya sedikit berbeda." Jelas pria yang bernama Sai itu.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya—heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya singkat.

Sai yang ditanyai seperti itu oleh Sasuke nampak tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan mengeluarkan sebuah senyum—yang lagi-lagi palsu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Hokage-sama." Ucap Sai ketika ia menghadap sang Hokage, petinggi negara Konoha.

"Selamat malam. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menemukan orang itu?" tanya sang Hokage, Minato Namikaze kepada Sai.

"Ya, saya sudah menemukannya. Anda sudah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan tuan muda. Ia akan aman bersama orang yang saya bawa. Saya sudah mengenal orang ini lama dan ia sangat bisa dipercaya, Hokage-sama." Jawab Sai penuh rasa hormat disertai senyum palsunya.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anakku selama aku pergi, Sai." Tanya Minato dengan nada khawatir. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau meninggalkan anaknya. Tapi ini adalah tugas negara. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan tugas negara demi kepentingan pribadinya.

"Ya, Hokage-sama. Anda bisa mempercayai saya." Jawab Sai penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ia bisa datang besok pagi. Malam ini juga aku harus berangkat. Aku sudah berpamitan pada anakku. Kau bisa menjaganya sementara untuk malam ini kan? Sampai orang yang kau bicarakan itu datang?"

"Ya, tentu saya akan sangat senang dapat menemani tuan muda. Anda jangan khawatir." Sai menjawab sambil tersenyum palsu—lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat dulu, Sai." Kata Minato sambil melangkah menuju mobil yang sedari tadi sudah siap untuk mengantarnya ke bandara.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hokage-sama." Jawab Sai sambil mengeluarkan seringai kali ini. _Dan sampai jumpa di neraka..._tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ada pemimpin sebodoh itu." Ujar Sasuke sarkastik

"Dia tidak bodoh, hanya terlalu baik sehingga membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Hahaha, aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Dia akan mati saat pulang nanti. Harapannya bertemu anak tercinta hanya akan jadi angan-angan. Yang ada dia akan menemui istrinya di neraka." Ucap Sai sambil tertawa seperti iblis.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tak berkomentar apapun. Dia tidak peduli tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah ini yang penting, ia dibayar. Sejujurnya dia cukup heran, seperti apa si tuan muda yang dibicarakan oleh Sai tadi di club malam...

**Flashback on**

"Aku ingin kau menjadi babysitter." Ujar Sai.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke berteriak, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Uchiha. Itu akan mencemarkan reputasimu yang selama ini selalu melayani client dengan baik." Balas Sai.

"Dan asal kau tahu pekerjaanku bukanlah babysitter."

"I know it, you faggot. Damn, just listen to me first. Aku ingin kau menjadi babysitter selama kurang lebih tiga hari. Ya, hanya tiga hari saja. Aku akan membayarmu sesuai yang kau minta. And then, it's over."

"No, thanks. Aku tidak pernah tahu cara mengurus bayi. And I don't even think I would have one."

"Siapa bilang kau akan mengurus bayi, hm?" ucap Sai dengan senyum yang sangat ambigu.

"Lalu?"

"Kau hanya akan mengurus seorang tuan muda manja, tidak berguna serta tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau bahkan bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadapnya. Dia tidak akan melawan. Aku jamin itu. Jadi, hidupmu sebagai babysitter selama tiga hari tidak akan seberat yang kau bayangkan."

"Tuan muda, katamu?"

"Hm, kau akan mengurus seorang tuan muda. Anak tunggal Minato Namikaze, petinggi konoha, Naruto Namikaze..."

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau tidak cari babysitter asli saja. Aku yakin banyak babysitter berkualitas di luar sana."

"Kau tahu yang namanya uang? Kalau kau bisa mengeluarkan biaya minimum untuk mendapatkan hasil yang optimal. Bukankah itu lebih baik?" jawab Sai enteng.

"You're insane."

**Flashback off**

"Naruto Namikaze" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Ow, ow, ow...rupanya ada yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan sang tuan muda ya? Sampai-sampai menggumamkan namanya begitu, hm?" sindir Sai terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi kata-kata Sai yang dia anggap tak lebih dari sekedar bualan.

"Well, kalau begitu langsung saja kita temui sang tuan muda. Aku yakin dia sudah menunggu kita." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum layaknya iblis.

Sai pun kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dua tempat dimana sang tuan muda berada. Sasuke yang memang penasaran pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat tiba di depan sebuah pintu, Sai berhenti dan mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan ternyata tidak bisa dibuka. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil kemudian mengambil sebuah kunci yang diyakini Sasuke sebagai kunci cadangan dari pintu tersebut. Saat kenop itu berhasil diputar dan pintu berhasil terbuka. Rupanya, ada yang sedikit menghambat jalannya laju pintu itu sehingga pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka lebar. Hanya terbuka kurang lebih lima cm.

"Well, well, well. Mau bermain petak umpet dengan saya tuan muda. Saya ini ahli lho dalam permainan itu." Ucap Sai.

Hening, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Rupanya anda mencoba membuat kesabaran saya hilang ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Uchiha, bantu aku."

Mengerti apa maksud Sai, Sasuke pun maju mendekati Sai kemudian dalam hitungan ketiga mereka mendobrak pintu itu. Di belakang pintu itu terdapat meja dan sofa yang digunakan sang tuan untuk menghalangi jalan masuk. Kamar itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tapi kamar itu benar-benar seperti kamar anak kecil. Tempat tidur berbentuk mobil-mobilan, mainan mecca yang bertebaran dimana-mana, dan terdapat beberapa poster tokoh dalam anime tertempel di dinding kamar luas yang dicat orange ini.

"Tuan muda, dimana anda?" ucap Sai dengan nada sing-a-song.

Hening.

"Tuan muda. Masih ingin melanjutkan bermain petak umpet dengan kami? Aku punya teman baru lho untuk anda. Tidak baik membiarkan teman yang mau berkenalan kan?" ucap Sai lagi.

Sasuke mengamati sekeliling kamar itu. Ia yakin kalau sang tuan muda itu ada disana. Ia masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah kaki yang sedikit terlihat di balik korden. Sasuke pun melangkah mendekati korden tu. Dan setelah berjarak kurang dari satu meter, ia menyibak korden itu dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang terduduk sambil menatapnya kaget sekaligus takut.

"Ah, rupanya Uchiha-kun sudah menemukan anda tuan muda. Bukankah itu tandanya permainan telah berakhir, hm?" ucap Sai.

"Ke-keluar!"teriak sang tuan muda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Namikaze.

Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia tidak berkedip menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sedang berusaha menahan tangis dan terlihat amat ketakutan itu tampak begitu...cantik? Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa orang yang ia anggap cantik itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sekitar lima tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi dia masih saja tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu.

"DIAM!" teriakan dari Sai menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sai yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah.

"Sasuke. Urusi anak menyebalkan ini. Dia benar-benar menyusahkan. Terserah mau kau apakan. Bunuh pun juga boleh. Toh, tak ada gunanya dia hidup bila ayahnya sudah mati. Hahaha" ujar Sai seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sai melangkahkan kaki pergi dari kamar Naruto.

"Hiks..."terdengar isak tangis dari Naruto.

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya terdiam. Damn, meskipun bayarannya besar, tapi kerjaannya juga merepotkan. Selama ini dia hanya perlu melayani wanita-wanita kesepian dan toh dia sendiri juga mendapat enaknya. Berbeda dengan menjadi babysitter seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun kan? Tapi Sai bilang, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau kan?

"Shut the fuck up!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hiks..maaf..hiks..kan..a-aku...to-tolong ja-jangan b-bunuh tou-san..hiks..hiks...a-aku ak-akan melaku-kan y-yang k-kalian ingin..hiks..kan..hiks..k-kumoh..hiks..on" ucap Naruto terbata-bata sambil memegang kaki Sasuke seolah-olah hidupnya bertumpu padanya.

Sasuke sekali lagi diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi ia tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang gampang luluh hati. Ia mengenggam tangan Naruto dan kemudian menyeretnya sofa berwarna putih tulang yang terdapat di kamar itu. Ia melemparkan Naruto ke sofa tanpa mempedulikan erangan kesakitan dari pemuda itu. Ia langsung menindih tubuh kecil Naruto yang melebarkan matanya karena shock.

"A-apa..hiks..yang mau k-kau lakukan?"tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tahu pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya?" Sasuke justru balik bertanya. Naruto yang memang tidak mengerti pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya polos. Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai andalan yang bisa membuat para client-nya tergila-gila padanya.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu." Ujar Sasuke seductive. Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung melumat bibir mungil kecil milik Naruto. Naruto yang tidak siap sama sekali refleks mendorong dada Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya terlalu ringkih berbeda jauh dengan tubuh sixpack sang Uchiha sehingga Sasuke bukannya malah menjauh justru malah semakin menekan Naruto. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ahn, ah..a-aku mohon h-henti-kan..eungh.."Naruto mendesah karena ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, namun itu menjadi kesalahan yang besar untuknya. Sasuke semakin menggila mendengar desahan Naruto. Ia sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti anak ini namun ternyata mencumbui anak ini lebih nikmat dibanding wanita-wanita murahan yang biasa memakai jasanya.

"engh..le-lepas...hiks..to-tolong le-lepas..engh..ah.."racau Naruto ketika Sasuke berpindah tempat untuk menciumi lehernya. Naruto adalah remaja yang sangat polos, dia belum tahu hal-hal semacam ini selain karena Minato melarangnya yang masih dibawah umur, Naruto adalah seseorang yang mempunyai penyakit leukodystrophy terminal, yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti anak kecil meskipun umurnya sudah enam belas tahun. Ia begitu takut mengeluarkan suaranya meski pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya akibat perlakuan orang yang ada diatasnya ini tapi dia tidak tahu apa hal itu.

Sementara Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikiran polosnya, Sasuke merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Dipisahkannya bibirnya dengan leher penuh bercak merah milih Naruto kemudian dengan segera merobek kain yang melekat pada bagian atas tubuh Naruto. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang campur aduk membuatnya semakin bergairah. Tanpa sadar, ia pun mulai menyetubuhi bocah di bawah umur yang masih suci itu. malam itu pun diisi dengan teriakan kesakitan dan kepedihan yang berasal dari mulut mungil sang Namikaze muda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Sasuke sudah terduduk di sofa dekat jendela kamar milik Namikaze muda sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Ia masih terus menatap korban nafsu bejatnya semalam yang masih terbaring lemah tanpa sehelai benangpun di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia sudah memakai celana panjang meski ia masih topless. Tadi pagi ia mengecek dimana Sai berada sebelum akhirnya mendapat pesan bahwa Sai sedang ke kantor Namikaze. Ia juga membaca pesan lain dari Sai yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Last night, someone said he never have sex with guys. But who was the one making Bochama yelling wildly last night? Begitulah isi pesannya. Damn that guy. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui semua rencananya. Aku jadi kelepasan dan memperkosa bocah di bawah umur yang bahkan masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak. God must be crazy. Begitulah pikirnya. Terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang terbaring itu mulai menampakkan iris matanya yang biru sebiru langit. Naruto—orang itu melebarkan matanya dan secara refleks langsung bangun karena mengingat kejadian semalam namun Ia segera menyesali perbuatannya karena merasakan seluruh badannya sakit semua.

"Hiks...hiks..hiks..." karena tidak kuat menahan sakit, Naruto pun mulai menangis. Sasuke yang mendengar tangisan Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ja-jangan hiks m-mendekat. K-kumohon..."ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai akhirnya Ia berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari lima puluh centi dengan Naruto. Ia hanya menatap Naruto yang terlihat begitu takut dengannya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah lemari Naruto, mengambil asal baju yang ada di sana kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, ia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

Sasuke yang geram karena kebodohan bocah itu pun kembali menghampiri Naruto dan berkata

"Cepat pakai bajumu atau akan kulakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi malam."ancam Sasuke. Mendengar kata tadi malam, Naruto pun langsung ketakutan dan berusaha untuk memakai baju dan celana yang diambilkan Sasuke. Setelah melihat Naruto memakai bajunya, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Aku bukan pembantumu. Kalau lapar kau buat sendiri makananmu. Pembantu sudah tidak ada lagi disini. Jangan manja."ucap Sasuke tidak tahu malu.

"Hiks..a-aku t-tidak tahu c-cara membuat makanan" ujar Naruto lirih.

"Like I care."ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Narto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah cukup petang ketika Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Namikaze. Rumah itu tampak sangat gelap karena lampu-lampu tidak dinyalakan. Seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Sasuke menggeram kesal karena ini pasti ulah pemuda kekanakan itu. ia masuk ke kediaman Namikaze tanpa ada niat untuk menghidupkan lampunya. Tidak ada indikasi adanya Sai di rumah ini. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar yang menyala terang di lantai dua. Memutar kenopnya—yang ternyata tidak dikunci—ia lalu masuk ke dalam. Ia menemukan sang Namikaze muda sedang tertidur di kasurnya sambil memakan permen lolipop. Ia tidak menyadari kalau salivanya keluar membasahi kasur tempat ia berbaring. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu pun meneguk ludahnya. Ia mulai membayangkan kalau lolipop itu adalah dirinya. Oh, sial. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu tidak beres mengenai tubuhnya. Ia harus menuntaskannya. Dan satu-satunya pelampiasan hanyalah bocah Namikaze yang—sudah tak sepenuhnya—polos ini. Maka hari itu terjadi lagi kesedihan dan kepedihan yang sama dialami oleh Namikaze muda. Teriakan membabi buta itupun dianggap Sasuke sebagai lullaby di malam yang indah bertaburan bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang, aku sangat merindukan Naruto. Selain itu aku juga mengkhawatirkannya. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Ucap Minato kepada asistennya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama tenang saja. Bochama baik-baik saja. Bukankah ia sudah dijaga oleh babysitter pilihan Sai?"balas Kakashi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa sejak awal aku merasa harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Naruto dengan siapapun orang itu."

"Kalau begitu mari kita berharap semoga kita cepat sampai, Hokage-sama."

"Ya. Aku harap begi—"

DUAAARRRRR

Pesawat pribadi itu pun meluncur ke bawah layaknya sedang bungee jumping. Ledakan itu begitu besar dan begitu dahsyat. Menyisakan kepedihan terhadap masyarakat Konoha yang merasa kehilangan pemimpin yang begitu berwibawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"T-tou san..k-kenapa meninggal-kan N-naru. N-naru t-takut tou-san. A-ada orang aneh y-yang jahat pada N-naru, hiks...hiks...t-tou-san.."

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menangisi foto itu Naru sayang. Tidak ada gunanya." Ucap Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakang Naruto, memeluk pinggangnya dan mengelus pipinya. Naruto terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Semakin dipeluk erat-erat foto yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto lebih mementingkan foto itu dibandingkan dirinya merasa marah.

"LEPASKAN FOTO ITU!"teriak Sasuke.

"T-tidak mau. I-ini adalah fo-foto t-tou-san."ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak suka itu. ia lebih suka melihat Naruto yang ketakutan terhadap dirinya. Naruto terlihat sangat cantik saat ia ketakutan. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang menampakkan wajah seperti itu. akan ia buat Naruto terlihat cantik lagi. Akan ia buat Narutonya bersinar lagi.

PLAK

Tamparan itu mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Tak sempat melakukan apapun Sasuke lagi-lagi menamparnya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kini pipi Naruto penuh luka lebam dan sudut bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke menyeringai, Naruto terlihat ketakutan, dan ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kau cantik, Naru-sayang" ujar Sasuke seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

"Hiks..l-lepaskan N-naru. N-naru mau pulang"ucap Naru.

"Kemana? Rumahmu adalah aku. Rumahmu yang dulu sudah menjadi milik orang bernama Sai itu. kau tak punya siapa-siapa Naruto."

"P-pokoknya N-naru mau pulang..hiks..hiks.."

"You're home already, babe." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke mencium dengan kasar bibir Naruto dan mendorongnya berbaring diatas kasur. Tangan Naruto yang dirantai membuat Naruto tidak berdaya sama sekali.

"L-lepaskan Naru." Pinta Naruto.

"Nope. You're mine and mine only."jawab Sasuke disertai seringai.

Foto yang tergeletak di lantai itu menjadi saksi tentang kesedihan yang terus menerus terjadi di antara kedu insan yang tengah bercumbu itu. Menjadi saksi bahwa bukan hanya uang yang menjadikan orang sebagai budak. Namun, nafsu pun mampu membuat orang kehilangan akal. Lalu, sekali lagi, masihkah ada orang yang bermoral?

**THE END**

Gaje, saya tau. Awalnya saya ngerasa ni bakal jadi cerita yang bagus, tapi kok setelah saya lihat lihat abal abis ya? Jujur ga pede buat publish. Mana fic satunya belum dikerjain lagi. Tapi saya udah terlanjur buat dengan penuh perjuangan dan penuh air mata(lebay -_-). So, mind to review minna?


End file.
